


Silver Cufflinks And Leather Oxfords

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least with his everyday clothes there aren't any rules to follow; Jim isn't particularly good with dress codes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Cufflinks And Leather Oxfords

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: in formal wear

Wearing formal clothes wasn’t something Jim particularly enjoyed. All those double-breasted jackets, waistcoats, dinner shirts, cufflinks, silk bow ties and Oxfords were itchy and uncomfortable and, well, not really his style. Of course, he wore some of those elements - he had many colourful shirts and a collection of bow ties and three jackets - but it was something different. At least with his everyday clothes there weren’t any rules to follow; Jim wasn’t particularly good with dress codes.

There were occasions, though, when Jim had to overcome his aversion to black evening trousers and shirts buttoned up to the neck and soldier on. Like during the Morans’ 40th wedding anniversary. It was the longest evening in Jim’s life.  
Separated from Sebastian, who took place next to his mother (he himself was seated between Lady Eleanor Johnson, Lady Moran’s friend, and Margaret, Seb’s cousin), Jim listened to long, boring speeches praising the ‘institution of the matrimony’ and tried to stifle a yawn. He really liked Seb’s parents, but he couldn’t understand their love for pathos and social conventions.

Minutes passed slowly, stretching into infinity and James felt more and more uncomfortable in his three-piece dinner suit. The bow tie Sebastian tied for him seemed to tighten slightly and the collar of his dress shirt was scratching his neck. Silver cufflinks pricked his inner wrists and shiny leather Oxfords he hardly ever wore pinched his toes. He was tired and bored and all he wanted was to return home and change.

To Jim’s despair, the speeches were followed by a ball. Well, at least he could finally stand up and go to Seb with a sole purpose of whining and complaining about the awful discomfort he was feeling. However, before he could even open his mouth, Sebastian looked at him and smiled.

_I know how you dislike all of this. I’m really proud of you, Jimmy._

Blushing slightly, James decided not to say anything.


End file.
